WHO?
by criszan23
Summary: "Who is guilty? Who is the innocent?" I came to Konoha High to catch the one who destroyed my happiness.


CHAPTER 1

I stepped out the off cab and look to my new school, "FINALLY I'M HERE." I mutter. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. Just 2 years ago, I'm just a normal student, have a normal family. But it all change on that day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

At that day I came home late. I'm expecting to be scold again by my father for returning late and not giving him a call. I notice that the lights at the porch and living room are off. 'Something's not right, maybe because the lights are off. But it's rare the lights are off ' I just shrug my shoulder. 'Maybe the maids forget to open the lights or maybe it's my lucky day, the lights are off in the living room too, father must sleep ahead and didn't wait for me, hehe.'

When I open the door, I gasped when I saw my father sitting on the couch. "F-father, I-I'm sorry if I-I c-come h-home late..." I close my eyes and wait to be scolded but it didn't come 'What wrong with father, his not scolding me and he didn't even bother to open the lights' i move closer to him. "F-father. Why don't you open the lights? Is there something wrong? Why aren't speaking? Father? " I lean over him to look at him if there's something wrong. My eyes open wide when I saw my father. "FATHER! NOOO!" 'NO! NO…, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING.' My father was looking at me, his eyes are wide for fear and there was blood flowing in his neck and mouth. I held his neck to stop the bleeding. _**CREEEKK**_. Someone's in the kitchen I turned to look at the kitchen and saw a shadow. "NE-NEJI? IS THAT YOU NEJI? IT'S FA-FATHER! SOMEONE HURT FATHER! PLEASE CALL SOME HELP! NEJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING CALL AN AMBULANE! NEJI I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE HELP HIM."

"_HINATA, you don't have to worry he's dead, I killed him for you. From now on you can have a peaceful life with me. THAT BASTARD HAS DARED TO STOP US FROM LOVING EACH OTHER! NO ONE CAN STOP US! I'M GOING TO KILL ANYONE WHO TRY TO SEPARATE US FROM EACH OTHER!" _A deep, dark voice said. "_You should be happy from now on, we can be together forever. I will protect you from now on even if it cause my life. Come with me." _ The shadow extends his hand.

"NO! who are you?" I didn't for his reply and I ran off upstairs to check Hanabi. 'Hanabi Please be safe, please be safe' I frantically prayed. "Hanabi where are you?" I whispered afraid to be heard by the shadow. "Hanabi answer me if you're okay." I walk slowly and stumble when I stepped on something hard. I touch it; it's hot and wet I open the lamp beside me. I look at my hand 'BLOOD!' I look at beside me and saw Hanabi lying there not breathing, her eyes are open and blood was flowing on her throat just like father. "NO, HANABI.' _** CREEK, CREEK. **_"_HINATA, WHERE ARE YOU?" _ I put my hands on my mouth. 'No, Hinata you need to escape' I said to myself. I look around for an escape route, 'The window'. I ran to the window and open it.

"_Where are you going? Are you going to leave me?" _ I heard the dark voice behind me. 'When did he get here? I need to move fast.' I feel a strong hand snake around my waist. _"You can't leave me Hinata. You promise that we will be together forever."_

"I never promise something like that to anyone!" I shouted. All my strength suddenly left me. I can't run now. "Just kill me and finish my miseries." I beg him.

"_I will never hurt you, Hinata, you know that. Like I promise you I'm going to protect you." _I can feel his breath in my face. "_I love you so much, Hinata." _His hand moves upward_. "You're so beautiful." _ I turned around to look at him but he's blocking the light so I can't see his face. What I only saw is a tattoo on his shoulder. The man kissed my face, I feel disgusted. 'He is distracted I need to use this opportunity to escape.' I kick his shaft as hard as I can and he stumbles down. I turn around to run but his hands are fast and hold my leg. "_Why are you doing this? Did I do something wrong? All I did is for your sake, hinata". _I can hear the hurt in his voice but I was to scare to feel pity for him. This man is a psychopath and can kill anyone without feeling guilty.

I kicked him in his face and he let go of his hold. I ran to the window as fast as I can never looking back. I just want to escape from him. "_HINATA COME BACK" he_ shouted. I ran and ran until I collapse.

**BEEP..BEEP..** 'Where am I.' I open my eyes and look around my surroundings are all white. 'Am I in heaven? So the killer catches me and killed me.' I close my eyes until I heard someone calling my name." HINATA, HINATA" I open my eyes and saw a man with white eyes. I smiled at him. "Father I had a bad dream about you and Hanabi." I look again to see my father but this man is toobyoung to be my father.

"Hinata-sama, I'm Neji. A police officer saw lying in the road and contact me right away." His voice are very gentle as if his soothing me.

"Where are father and Hanabi?" I ask him even though I know the answer I still want to ask. Maybe I just got some bad dream.

Neji averted his eyes at me but he still answer my question. "I-Hinata-sama, your father and sister are sleeping peacefully"

I only look at the ceiling."I see." 'I'm sorry father, Hanabi it's all my fault that this happened to you. I promise in your grave that I will not stop to hunt down the one who hurt you.'

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_


End file.
